


Home We Go

by Doc_Rok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 just skip that one if it squicks you, F/F, Kinda, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are about to be stepsisters. They also happen to be lovers, and neither of their parents know.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is way different for me. It also will result in crossover later. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly porn while I figure out where I'm going with Three Years, but this will be multichapter with plot. Not as long as my others though likely.

Lexa groaned as she flopped down on the bed.

“We have a problem.”

Clarke looked up from her tablet.

“Which would be?”

Lexa just tossed the card on top of the pile of mail she’d brought in to Clarke.

“Oh shit.”

“Yep. Your mom and Marcus’ wedding invitation. I told you we’d have to deal with them eventually.”

“Lex there is literally nothing wrong with this. Marcus is your stepdad. Technically that doesn’t even make us stepsisters when they get married.”

“Your mother will murder me when she finds out we’ve been together since before college.”

“Murder _you_?”

“What. I’m older. I should know better or something. Besides… all those summers spent together at the lake house…” Lexa shook her head.

“Where they left us by ourselves because he wanted to take mom on vacation. Lexa, at least Marcus is okay with the fact that you’re gay. Mom can’t even say the word Bisexual.”

“Yeah, so what are they going to do when they find out their perfect daughters have really been having an illicit affair behind their backs for over a decade.”

“Affair. Is what we are just an affair Lex? We’ve been together for twelve years. Literally everyone else important knows we are not just roommates.”

“I think you missed my key word. Illicit. As in forbidden romance. As in will get Marcus and your mom in the papers for weeks when they find out their shining senators’ daughters are fucking.”

“You are being dramatic.” Clarke crawled over to Lexa’s side of the bed and straddled her. Lexa’s eyes widened, Clarke always had one thing on her mind when she acted all catlike. “We are adults.”

“We weren’t when we got together.”

“We are adults.” Clarke unbuttoned the top button of Lexa’s business shirt. “The only reason _we_ aren’t married yet is we agreed to let mom and Marcus make it to the big wedding before we told them.” Another button gone. “It.” Clarke laid a kiss on the exposed skin of Lexa’s breasts before popping another button. “Will.” Kiss, and Lexa remembered why she and Clarke fit so well together. “Be.” Another kiss to exposed skin and Lexa’s breathing sped up a little bit even as her anxious heart started to calm down even as her heartbeat sped up. “Fine.”

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned as her girlfriend popped the button on her slacks. “We need to talk about what were gonna do.”

“Not right now we don’t.” Clarke stripped off her comfortable Capitan America t-shirt. Lexa groaned again, Clarke’s magnificent tits were not encased by a bra. As Clarke leaned down to kiss her she suddenly remembered between work and Clarke’s exhibit opening up they hadn’t had sex in two weeks. Which was probably longer than they’d gone since Lexa went off to college.

Lexa gave in and slid her hand up and grabbed a handful of Clarke’s tits while she was worked out of her pants. Clarke was still in her paint splashed jeans… which Lexa briefly remembered they’d had a fight about her wearing in bed about a week ago and then promptly ceased to care she was wearing them in bed today… and Lexa protested as Clarke slid a hand into her panties.

Clarke knew she preferred to be able to feel her partner close without the netting of clothing.

“Shut it Lex.” Clarke mumbled into the kiss before making her way down her neck as her hand brushed Lexa’s engorged clit. Lexa whimpered and Clarke would have grinned but she was on a mission. “You never know when Raven’s gonna call about some issue with the club. I haven’t touched you in weeks.”

“Oh-” Lexa’s whole body twitched as Clarke gathered wetness from her center and came back up to rub her clit some more. “Kay… fuck.” She suddenly realized that her body wouldn’t allow her to protest even if she really wanted to. She craved Clarke, and had ever since they first kissed at fifteen. Clarke rubbed patterns into her clit as her hips jerked up, Lexa felt empty but she knew Clarke was going to use her as she wanted right now. So many years together let her know Clarke’s mood just by the way she kissed her on her way back up her neck. The kiss was deep and dangerous. Lexa loved every minute of it.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clarke broke the kiss and entered her in one swift motion, also simultaneously somehow pulling down the cup of her bra to capture a rock hard nipple in her mouth.

“Oh god… Klark… fuck…” Clarke grinned and just raised a thumb to batter her poor clit.

“You want it fast?” Clarke asked, kissing her way back up to her lips. Lexa nodded, making something that resembled a sound. Fuck she hadn’t had Clarke inside her for weeks. _How had she managed not having Clarke inside her for weeks?_

“Yeah? Faster Lex?” Lexa nodded faster, knowing what Clarke wanted but being too far gone to fast to give it right away. Her body shook.

“Yeah.” She breathed. “Yes. God yes.”

“Yeah, faster?” Lexa groaned and answered again. Clarke nodded, and Lexa saw her own lids were heavy and she was panting with desire as well. “Okay, hold on baby.”

Lexa did as told as she felt Clarke speed up her motions inside her and around her clit even as the kiss slowed down. She gripped Clarke’s back and pulled her close with one hand, another slipping under the waistband of her baggy jeans to get a better grip on her partner. Lexa’s hips matched Clarke’s pace for as long as she could before they started to falter. Eventually the rhythmic thrusting of Lexa’s hips gave way to the power of Clarke’s thrusting fingers and she just laid back and shivered. Clarke was hitting her spot on almost every re-entry and her clit felt like it was twice its usual size as her girlfriend slid over it with her thumb.

Lexa’s hands clenched as her insides clenched around Clarke, shuddering and sputtering profanities. Clarke didn’t stop, but slowed down to help her through her first orgasm. She shuddered through two more before Clarke pulled out of her with a groan, sitting up and cleaning her fingers with her mouth.

“God you are hot when you come for me.”

 

Clarke gasped as she ended up on her back. Her plan had worked and Lexa’s superior endurance showed itself again. It was probably all that time at the gym perfecting those insanely perfect abs.

“Lexa, hurry.” Clarke panted. They’d been so busy, and she needed her partner so badly she was already shaking. Thankfully for her Lexa was clearly feeling all business and no play as she divested herself of the rest of her clothing and pulled Clarke’s jeans and panties off in one fell swoop.

“Shut up.” Clarke groaned. Fuck, Lexa was in that mood. “The only thing I want to hear out of you until I’ve made you come at least twice is my name and how you want it.” Then suddenly her nipples were being sucked on and her breasts kneaded and tweaked until she was crying out. Clarke obeyed her orders.

“Lex.” Her hips were canting up. She hadn’t gone this long without Lexa inside her in years and her body was not at all happy about it. “Lex, mouth, please baby.”

Lexa didn’t even respond, just kissed and nipped and bit her way down her abdomen and straight to her core. Clarke didn’t have time to protest as a hot mouth came down on her clit, sucking for a few seconds and then pulling back to gently coax her too sensitive clit out of its hood. She could feel her heartbeat in it and cried out at the feeling.

“Inside. Inside Lex. Inside, inside in… ohhhgodyes.” Lexa’s tongue entered her quickly and the fucking she received was rivaled by nothing she could remember. Her hips canted up and a hand gripped Lexa’s hair crying out again, profanities and Lexa’s name over and over again.

Just as she started coming a ringtone she recognized went off next to her head.

“Oh fuck.” She grabbed for the phone, fumbling but Lexa didn’t stop, working her through her orgasm as Clarke saw Octavia’s picture popped up on the screen. Lexa slid two fingers in her and Clarke shuddered.

“Answer it and I’ll stop.” Lexa was next to her ear.

“It could… ah… could be the gallery…”

“The gallery will be there after you come again.” Lexa’s voice was hard and demanding and Clarke shuddered at it. Her partner took the phone out of her hand and set it on the table again, speeding up her thrusts and tripping her thumb expertly over Clarke’s clit.

“Lexa…”

“Yes love?” Lexa growled.

“Lexa I need you, Ah god…”

“I know babe, hold on.” Thrusts faster, panting harder, paired with soft kisses and the feel of Lexa’s back as she scratched down it caused Clarke to fall over the edge again, and then again quickly after. Clarke had unusually intense orgasms sometimes and she let out a sob as the last one flooded over her, locking her body as Lexa lavished love over it. She shook and let out what sound she could as the first of what was likely many aftershocks hit her.

“Lexa…”

“I’m here baby.” Clarke didn’t know how she ended up curled into Lexa’s side riding out her aftershocks but she rarely did and always just appreciated the soft loving caresses over her side, back and hair that Lexa provided as she whimpered through her the jolts that randomly hit her body. She was still shaking as Lexa pulled one of the throw blankets over them and her phone went off again.

Clarke didn’t even have to tell her partner to answer it. Lexa just reached over and tapped in the code.

“It was Octavia, baby, but she’s trying to get ahold of me for Raven.”

Clarke just nodded. It was not uncommon for their friends and business partners to pass messages through them when the other was unavailable. Apparently Lexa’s phone was on their kitchen table so she called Raven back on Clarke’s after texting Octavia. She would never actually leave Clarke after an orgasm that intense, even though it once ended up in almost getting them caught when Lexa was seventeen.

“Yeah, no its Lexa, my phone died.”

Snarky comment by the sound of it from this end.

“Yeah. Yeah, make fun I know you haven’t gotten laid in a month.”

Rude word directed towards Lexa.

“What did you want, Rey?”

Silence as Raven said something into the phone.

“Yeah, no go ahead and hire the new DJ if you think they’re good, I have to run them past you and your equipment regs anyway, so long as we have something for Saturday.”

More muttering.

“Yes, we got the invitation too. I’ll let you know what we decide to do after we talk. Yeah. Okay, later Reyes.”

“What’s up?” Clarke had regained speech.

“Not much, just trying to find a new DJ for Polaris.”

Silence for a minute. Then soft lips brushing Clarke’s forhead.

“Thank you for getting me out of my head babe.”

“I like you out of your head. Kay?”

“Kay. Love you.”

Clarke was pretty sure that she said it back before she was asleep.


	2. Whether We're in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background. Because this may or may not end up an extended universe or not so why not set it up.
> 
> Mostly, an excuse for smut.

Lexa licked her lips and suppressed a groan while she watched Clarke welcome everyone into the club. Even though they had just opened up for the night Polaris was packed. The crowed cheered and looked up at the catwalk VIP section as Clarke walked up. She looked good in a short black dress and calf-high boots. Lexa waved. She was a bit of a celebrity in the LGBT community in San Francisco, having starred in several indie movies in her early twenties.

She looked over the new DJ. The blonde was good, and as much as she hated Coachella on principle the fact she had played there let her boost ticket prices for her first night playing for them. Lexa herself was wearing a crisp dark red button up, dark jeans and a short brimmed fedora to top off the ensemble. Clarke was at her side instantly, but she didn’t see Raven, their sound tech, there anywhere.

“Where’s O tonight?” Lexa asked, heading into their private section of the club that was set up in an old warehouse in an increasingly gentrified part of the city.

“Setting up the Gallery for tomorrow night.” Clarke answered, leaning into her as they sat down on the couch. “I think she’s also looking into another location for us in LA. We’ll have to look at it when we visit my mom and Marcus.”

“Joy.”

“Lexa!”

“What! We have to tell them! They're already gonna have a conniption when they find out about Lincoln ‘letting’ O date women too.”

“Yes but we should be happy about them knowing were not just business partners, then…”

“I know I know, we can tell the press. So you can stop getting hit on at red carpet events. Thank the spirits they’re moderates!”

This had been a fight their entire relationship. Lexa wanted to be open, Clarke was worried. Clarke would want to be open and Lexa would be worried. They just kind of spun around each other until their entire extended family, including Lexa’s half-brother, knew about them.

“So. You guys got the invitation too huh?” Clarke stated as Lincoln and O sat down.”

“Yup. So did Raven, which is going to be an interesting conversation when she comes as Anya’s date.” Anya, their cousin, was a guitarist and lead singer for Grounders, a band that had recently gone global and that Lexa frequently guested with when they were in town and playing Polaris. She and Raven had an interesting relationship.

“Seriously, what are we going to do?” Lexa bemoaned yet again.

“We are going to sit them down, at the house, the night before the wedding and tell them.” Clarke said matter of fact.

“Before!?”

“Yes before. Think of it tactically.”

“Well. Your mom won’t call off the wedding that close to it; too expensive and too much press coverage…”

“And it’s her were worried about more than Marcus.” Clarke finished, sipping her margarita. “Plus we get to dance at the wedding.”

Lexa spit out a little of her gin and tonic.

“What, you don’t want to dance with me baby?” Clarke said, coy.

“Of… of course I do. I just…”

“I know. You’re nervous.”

“Yeah.” Lexa said sheepishly.

 

Six months later and Clarke was laying, in nothing but a paint spattered shirt and panties, on a hotel bed in their gigantic suite, which Marcus and Abby hadn’t been to yet. One room, one bed; no room for misinterpretation which was freaking Lexa out; they were set to talk to their parents tomorrow.

“Lexa…” Clarke whined.

“Yeah baby?” Lexa said questioningly from the bathroom. Whining was not a usual Clarke trait. Unless.

“I really need you to stop stressing and come in here already.”

Lexa peeked her head out of the bathroom.

Fucking Clarke; literally. Clarke had her hand down her panties and there, on the bed, was Lexa’s strap on. Lexa groaned.

Lexa preferred Clarke’s fingers to anything else. Clarke, however, needed deeper penetration sometimes. Hence, Clarke’s strap on for her was a little smaller and was double sided. Lexa’s special one, for Clarke, which was now laying on the bed, was much larger and often took some work for Clarke to take all the way. Though, from the look and sound of it Clarke had worked herself up pretty hard already while Lexa had been ranting on in the bathroom.

“Lexa?” Clarke panted.

“Yeah?” Licking her lips and eyeing Clarke and the strap on laid out on the bed Lexa’s mouth was suddenly dry. Clarke only brought this one out when she was in a specific mood. She wanted to be fucked, hard, and full of Lexa.

“I need you to stop thinking, shut up, and put your dick on. Kay?”

“Yeah.” Lexa said.

She obeyed. Having been straight out of the shower she only had to shed her towel, but didn’t get the chance to crawl up and worship Clarke’s body like she wanted. She was thrown on her back almost instantly. Clarke’s panties had gone missing while she had adjusted the straps around herself.

“Okay then.” Lexa groaned, just going with it and tearing off Clarke’s shirt. Her girlfriend absolutely hated wearing bra’s. Necessary to every day life for her size but completely ignored in private. She reached for Clarke’s clit, groaning when she found it twice the size and thrumming with a pulse. It wasn’t long before she was batted away with a whine and positioned at Clarke’s entrance.

“Clarke are you ready already?” She asked, always the one to worry about Clarke.

“Make me ready.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” Clarke gritted out while grinding down on the large appendage. Lexa groaned herself, her vision filled with a naked Clarke trying to get her dick inside, and said dick also grinding down on her clit.

It took Clarke careful minutes to fit the tip inside, torturous for both herself and Lexa.

“Ahhhh, god!” She finally slid down, leaving marks on Lexa’s shoulder from the grip she had on one of them.

It was slow going, and Clarke made obscene sounds through the whole process in which Lexa had to carefully manage either staying perfectly still or thrusting just slightly to work herself into Clarke’s pussy.

“Look at you.” Lexa said, breathy, as she was finally sheathed in Clarke. Clarke was sweaty, as if they had been fucking for an hour already, and her eyes were blown to almost black. She panted and whimpered just sitting there on the dildo. Lexa stroked just above Clarke’s pussy and just below her belly where she knew the cock, her cock, sat. “It’s all the way in you isn’t it baby?”

Clarke whimpered and pitched forward, a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and one on the pillow next to her head.

“You. You’re all the way in me.” She whined, starting to roll her hips. Lexa couldn’t thrust much in this position, due to the size of the dildo and being worried about hurting Clarke. Her girlfriend would have her fun for a few more minutes though and then Lexa was going to have her way.

 

Clarke whimpered as Lexa finally slid inside her. She hated the stressed feeling she got while grinding down on Lexa’s cock. Impatience, Lexa called it when she was in control of their coupling with this particular toy, Clarke called it torture. To be so close to her partner yet so far from full. When she finally slid down, she saw the awe in Lexa’s face, the awe that they were connected like this. She knew it was a kink for Lexa, being inside her as deep as possible, just as being filled like this was a particular kink of hers.

Lexa’s line, and the slight touch on her lower abs had her clenching and she pitched forward, catching herself on Lexa and the bed next to her head. Her hips started rolling of their own accord, and she was whimpering almost constantly. She knew what this was doing to Lexa as well, and she prepared herself mentally. The longer Clarke rolled her hips, the harder she knew she was going to get fucked.

“Lex. Lex I’m gonna come already.”

“Then come.”

“You’re so big, fuck.” Clarke loved feeling this full.

“Am I deep?” Lexa asked.

“Oh god, yes.” Clarke panted. “Ahhh… So deep, Lex.” A spasm, not quite an orgasm but a stab of feeling rushed from her pussy through her entire body. She shook, but determined to have one orgasm in this position, filled this much with Lexa, she kept rolling her hips.

“God, I wish I could put a baby in you like this.”

Clarke cried out and almost pitched forward again, clenching her hands. It was a kink she and Lexa shared. Clearly, neither one of them was ready for a child but the idea of it, of being able to conceive naturally with each other, turned them both on incredibly. Fortunately they both also shared a rich imagination. Clarke’s hips started a faster figure eight motion.

“God, I need you Lex. Please.”

“You want me? You want me to fuck you until there’s no chance of you not being pregnant.”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes Lex please…”

“You want me to fuck you hard?”

“I wanna come Lex…”

“You wanna come?”

“Fuck yes. Like this. Just once… fuck. Fuck. I’m so full of you.”

“You want me to make you come?”

“Lexaaaa.”

Lexa brought her hand down to Clarke’s clit and rubbed hard. She didn’t have patience for this, she wanted to flip Clarke over and fuck her, but if Clarke wanted to come while riding her dick, Clarke got to come while riding her dick; especially while she was being this vocal.

“Oh god. Yes baby. Yeah. Keep going. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Tell me what you feel babe.”

“Oh god. Oh. You’re big, and fuck I’m full and I’m gonna come.”

“You’re going to come.”

Clarke, with great effort, raised her head and looked Lexa dead in the eye.

“You need to look at me when you come baby?”

“Fuck. Fuck. Yes.”

“Come on baby.”

“I’m almost there. Lex… Ah… Lexa!”

And with that she was shuddering, didn’t even know how she got on her back and how Lexa had managed to flip them again but an aftershock hit her and she registered the resistance to Lexa reentering her as she came back to reality.

“Oh god, Lex I’m still…”

“I know baby, I’ve got you. I’m right here.” The thrusts were shallow and purposeful at first, while Clarke rode out her aftershocks, but soon they became erratic. Clarke whimpered again. Lexa was going to come. Just from the friction on her clit from the dildo and the idea of impregnating her. Lexa wasn’t hitting as deep anymore but she was hitting her g-spot every time she entered and rubbing it on every exit. Clarke was ready to come again.

“Lexa. Lexa please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Please come.”

“You want me to come with you baby?”

“With… with me… in me… give me…Ah god…give me that baby Lexa…”

That made Lexa lose it, as it usually did. Clarke reached down and rubbed her clit what must have been twice before she came again, the thought of Lexa actually coming inside her accelerating her orgasm and intensifying it.

Aftershocks rang through her, one after another, the only thing keeping her grounded at first was the arrhythmic thrust of Lexa’s cock inside her. The thought of Lexa pumping cum into her causing another orgasm; then it was Lexa’s soothing hand on her back, and soon her side. She wasn’t aware of being moved, just the clench of her hand as a mini-orgasm hit her going from around the blankets, to around Lexa’s bicep. She wasn’t sure how long it took her to come down but when she did it was dark out, only the lamp on Lexa’s side illuminating them. Lexa had moved from softly rubbing her arms and side to caressing her belly.

“You’ll look so beautiful one day…” Lexa mused.

“One day?” Clarke asked, too exhausted to be offended or confused, just curious.

“When we finally decide to have that baby; you’ll be so beautiful carrying our son or daughter.”

“That’s a long way off Lexa.”

“I know, love. We have wild and crazy lives to live first. I can already see it though.”

“Yeah? First we have to get through tomorrow.”

“Ugh. You had to remind me.” Lexa rolled her eyes playfully.

“Shhhh. Shut up and tell me how pretty I’m going to look again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Am I losing my touch or did you guys enjoy it?

**Author's Note:**

> Feed BAAACCCKKKK. Please. I've been out of the game.
> 
> Also if my writing buddies are out there, particularly Lux and Coop, I'm sorry I ghosted. Life hit me blah blah. Contact me, I miss you both, and having someone to bounce ideas off of!


End file.
